Our goal is to understand the relationship between physiological and behavioral effects of motion adaptation as well as the neural basis of motion coherence phenomena. In order to achieve this overarching goal, we propose 3 specific steps: We will establish whether 1) Short term and long term exposure to visual motion produces similar adaptation effects as well as if the effects of short adapters are.comparable in different experimental preparations. 2) Pattern or component selective neurons in area MT are involved in behavioral choices related to the perceptual coherence of moving patterns by using triplaid stimuli. 3) Adaptation of neurons in area MT plays a role in the perception of motion coherence. In addition, we will assess if adaptation to plaid and grating stimuli differentially affects pattern- and component-selective neurons in area MT. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Disorders of the brain - including blindness - are typically as devastating as they are intractable. This is not surprising, given the enormous complexity of the affected organ, the brain. Hence, in order to have any hope to cure the diseased brain, we have to identify the working principles of the healthy brain. The most promising route towards this end is to look for these principles in a system that is already relatively well understood anatomically, physiologically and computationally, such as the system underlying motion perception, in particular area MT. Successfully identifying these principles could unlock potential therapies for a variety of mental and neurological illnesses, including blindness and help to grasp the workings of other cognitive systems and brain areas that are currently poorly understood.